Shark & Tuna
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: One shot lemon request: Luka ignored Kisame's warning and pissed him off again; in which he carried out his threat. RAPE/LEMON Pairing: Luka/Kisame


**This story is dedicated to Luka, who requested a 'rape' with Kisame! ENJOY!**

**P.S. Luka like Tuna...that why title is what it is ROFLMAO!  
><strong>

Luka was extremely pissed off for who knows what reason and despite her better judgment; she took her anger out on Kisame. "What the hell is your problem Luka?" "Right now it's you fish stick!" He tried to control his anger and muttered, "If you value your innocence, you won't utter another fish pun."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You're so weird, what'd I expect from jaws?" Kisame shot out of his chair and shoved it against the wall. He towered over Luka and growled, "Just you wait. When you least suspect it, your innocence is mine." He stormed out of the room and Luka snorted, "Whatever."

*The next day, everyone was out on missions, with the exceptions of Luka and Kisame. She just went into the kitchen to get something to eat when something grabbed a hold of her. "What the hell!" She kicked and squirmed but to no avail.

"You're so weak." Kisame easily carried her into his room and pinned her down on his bed. "Kisame?" He grinned evilly, showing off that set of razor sharp teeth of his. "It's time."

He tied her hands up to the headboard and grabbed a kunai. She held her breath as he used the weapon to rip her shirt and bra open. Now she was scared. "W..What are you going to do?"

He pulled the torn material away and unbuttoned her pants. "I told you that when you least suspect it, your innocence is mine." She had no idea _this_ was what he was talking about.

He yanked off the rest of her clothes thus leaving her completely in the nude. He scanned her body and licked his lips, "Nice. I can't wait to shove my cock inside you." She blushed from embarrassment, "I'm really sorry Kisame. I won't call you names anymore I promise."

He stripped his own clothes off chuckling, "It's a little too late for that Luka." She caught a glimpse of his already erect member and her eyes grew wide from his size; it's going to hurt. "Please don..mmff." He silenced her with a rough kiss as he straddled her, grinding his lower half against her pelvic region.

He nipped her lower lip with those teeth of his to get her to open that mouth and felt his tongue pushing against her lips. He pinched a nipple and caused her to gasp, thus giving him what he wanted.

He devoured her mouth and brought his hand between her legs to tease her. Luka groaned from the roughness of his hands exploring her body and tried to bit his tongue. Big mistake. He pulled back with a mischievous smirk and rammed a finger inside her.

"Nnnngh!" He started thrusting the un-lubricated finger in and out; the action made her body writhe in pain, "Please stop." He latched his mouth onto the crook of her neck and sucked hard. "AHH!" He kept grinding himself against her, even when he stopped sucking on her sensitive skin.

He smirked from the fairly large hickie he just put on her and licked it before murmuring in her ear, "Now I've marked you Luka." His hot breath against her skin sent a chill up her spine, but not from disturbance, it was something else. "Oh, you're getting wet now?"

She blushed even more but didn't say anything. He removed his finger and positioned himself against her entrance, "I hate to break this to you, but I like it rough." He was not gentle when he plunged his hips forward, gliding that huge cock inside her and making her scream.

* * *

><p>All Luka felt was pain as her barrier was broken and insides were stretched to the limit. Kisame groaned in delight and when Luka whimpered so cutely, it compelled him to fuck her hard and fast. "Kisame!" Tears ran down her face from the pain and couldn't stop herself from moaning in pleasure. Yes, pleasure.<p>

Kisame watched in amusement that she was enjoying herself now and leaned down to lick her tears away. He had a feeling she would give in to him and devoured those delectable lips of hers. Luka was indeed liking this and eagerly shoved her tongue inside his mouth first.

He lifted her legs up onto his broad shoulders and caressed her breasts in time with his thrusts. She managed to pull away from the kiss and muttered, "Untie…..me." He did and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I knew you wanted me Luka." She meekly just whimpers in approval as his thrusts became shorter and harder. This so called rape was coming to a close. "I…I'm…." Her words turned into a shriek of pleasure when she came, "KISAME!"

Said man held her tightly and growled in sheer delight when his cock hardened to the point of pain; pulling out before he released his load between both their chests, "LUKA!" Both bodies trembled in sheer ecstasy before Kisame collapsed next to Luka, pulling her on top of him.

He nipped her neck affectionately and murmured, "That was the best." Luka grinned and raised her head to look at him, "Yes, but you didn't have to rape me."

He cocked an eyebrow and kissed her, "You can't rape the willing." Luka rolled her eyes and sucked on his lower lip, "You could have just asked jaws."

He narrowed his eyes and flipped her on her back with a cocky grin, "You want to be _raped_ again?" She smirked, "What do you think?"


End file.
